the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Antalin
Antalin was a jungle planet that was conquered by the Daleks during their two-million-year reign of terror. It was later used as a base by the Renegade Daleks during the Dalek Civil War that fractured the empire. The Dalek's Antalin Fortress was secret for a long time, until the Imperials finally located it and attacked it. The Dalek Mothership took part in the attack and, despite losing nearly all of its fleet, the Imperial Daleks were able to breach the Fortress and destroy it from the inside. The Imperials lost two thirds of their attack force to claim this victory, and what was left of their army was severely weakened by the assault. The remaining Renegade Daleks were taken prisoner. Imperial Dalek mercenaries or 'freed' Renegade Dalek slaves often tied the Renegade Daleks up in trees after taking their weapons and propulsion systems. Some of the Renegades were thrown off the top of their ruined fortress, and some were taken to Davros himself. Davros allegedly tortured the Daleks for information regarding the whereabouts of the Supreme Dalek. Upon learning of his mission to Earth, Davros immediately withdrew from Antalin and ordered his forces to go to Earth, and all other Imperial Dalek forces to return to Skaro. According to legend, visitors to Antalin occasionally still find ancient Dalek casings hung from trees, or the destroyed hulls of wrecked Imperial Dalek ships. Reports that several Daleks have come to life upon being touched, and killing the explorers that discovered them, have been rumoured but not confirmed. Centuries after the Dalek incursions, Antalin played host to yet another war - the final battle of a war that raged between two nearby civilisations, and had done so for nearly 300 years. Both fleets practically destroyed each other over Antalin, further littering the planet with remnants of war and causing significant damage to the jungles of the Northern hemisphere of the planet, as toxic leakage from the wreck battleships poisoned the surrounding area. Aside from the grisly relics of ancient wars, Antalin is rumoured to have once been the home of an ancient civilisation that died out thousands of years ago. Antalin also has an incredible variety of birds, insects and mammals living in the endless jungles that cover 89% of the planet. Despite the damage caused by damaged starships, the jungles of Antalin are still considered one of the most diverse (and dangerous) in the Galaxy. Despite its remote location, poor terrain and aggressive wildlife, Antalin holds a small population of sentients, primarily researchers, scavengers and their peripheries. However, it is said that deep within the forest, tribes of savage natives can be found. Whether they are the remains of the ancient civilisation that was rumoured to once rule the planet, or the descendants of crash survivors from the space battle, has never been confirmed. As if that were not enough intrigue for one world, rumours of insane Daleks roaming the jungle persist to this day. As such, the strange story of Antalin remains one of the Galaxy's greatest mysteries. Category:Places Category:Planets